


That Look

by Telesilla



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-07
Updated: 2009-12-07
Packaged: 2017-10-04 05:51:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boromir always looked surprised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Look

Aragorn loved that look. It heralded that little moment of shock when Boromir was lying there and Aragorn's fingers -- just two, coated with oil -- moved into him. Boromir always looked so surprised, as if unaccustomed to such pleasures, which only made sense, as Boromir was a Captain of Men and as such was not used to being loved like that.

 

After that look would come other looks and the noises that Aragorn also loved so well. The little gasps for breath and the sound of Boromir's head and hair rustling against whatever -- leaves or grass or stone and even once an elven bed -- Boromir was lying on.

 

Then the words, inarticulate and rough, gasped out as if torn from somewhere deep inside Boromir, always grudgingly given at first and then growing more desperate as Boromir admitted his need. Aragorn never mocked Boromir for his hunger, never humiliated the Son of the Steward for wanting this. Those words were gifts and Aragorn knew it and cherished them as such.

 

Just as he cherished the strength and heat of Boromir, the hands that clung to his arms and the legs that wrapped around Aragorn's  
own legs as he gave his own strength to Boromir. He sought to keep his own eyes open to see Boromir's green eyes widen and then go dark as the two Men strove together, grimacing as they struggled to stave off the climax as if it were an enemy rather than a longed for event.

 

And when at last they surrendered and were still and silent, Boromir's face would relax, and the heavy cares of duty and his father's expectations would leave him as he fell into sleep. Aragorn treasured that look almost as much as he treasured the look at the beginning of their love making.

 

Faramir looks less surprised and more grateful, but Aragorn politely never says anything about it. And if the King looks for surprise in his Steward, he never shows it because he is not sure that he wants to know what it is that Faramir might be looking for in him on those dark nights when the memory of the Man they both loved drives them into each other's arms.

 

_-end-_


End file.
